Aphrodite's Distraction
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Aphrodite is bored after the Giant War, but her moping boyfriend Ares is making it hard for her to have some fun in the mortal world. So she needs to find the perfect distraction for Ares while she tries some of the pretty boys Hollywood has to offer these days. And she knows exactly where to look for that distraction. Ares/Percy slash


PJatO || Arercy || PJatO || Arercy || Aphrodite's Distraction || Arercy || PJatO || Arercy || PJatO

Title: Aphrodite's Distraction – The Biker and the Stripper

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, stripping, spanking, bondage, blood play, markings (cutting), breath play, rough, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero

Main Pairing: Ares/Percy

Side Pairings: Ares/Aphrodite, Nico/Alabaster, Nico/Percy (past/one-sided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Alabaster C. Torrington

Godly Characters: Ares, Aphrodite

Summary: Aphrodite has set her eyes on that hot new actor, the rising star. But for that, she needs to distract her godly boyfriend for a couple of weeks to months. It's a good thing Percy Jackson is currently trying himself as an alcoholic and stripper. Maybe a little Ares would lift his mood.

I've had that request for Ares/Percy from **define crazy** laying around for ages before I came up with a plot. Which is why I'm not taking simple pairing-requests anymore, makes me feel guilty for the long wait. Anyway, I hope this turned out... okay? xD

**Aphrodite's Distraction**

_The Biker and the Stripper_

Aphrodite frowned as she put her hair up. She had been reading magazine the other day and there was this picture of Mister Handsome. Just another short-living starlet, but he was pretty. And Aphrodite was feeling in the mood. The only problem she had was Ares. The guy had been laying around in her living room for weeks now. It was his post-war-depression. Now that the Giant War was over, the War God was being a pouty brat. Aphrodite heaved a sigh. She needed a distraction for Ares so she won't feel so guilty for going to seduce some cute little actor. The last time he had been excited was when Percy Jackson was giving him a hard time during the Titan War. Now there was an idea. The 'little punk' had really caught Ares' interest back then.

"I'll be out for a bit, dear", called Aphrodite and zapped away before Ares had the chance to protest.

It was time to track down Percy Jackson. The boy had spend enough months pouting now. She knew where he was, not many did though. Him and Nico di Angelo had ran off together. They had tried a relationship for a little, but they turned out to be dysfunctional. Tartarus had done a number on both of them. They had ended up with Alabaster Torrington, former traitor and son of Hecate. Since Nico couldn't get the Sea Prince he longed for, he settled for aggressive sex with the witch-boy. Yes, Aphrodite kept tabs on them. She raised one eyebrow as she looked around the strip club she had ended up in. Percy was a dancer around here. And he was on duty at the moment. Aphrodite licked her licks as she watched the enchanting sway of his hips.

"However do you cope, Nico?", asked Aphrodite and shook his head.

"No idea what you're talking about, Lady Aphrodite. What can I get you?"

She turned toward the Italian bartender and looked him up and down. Now that she wouldn't mind seeing stripping either. Grinning a little, she ordered something strong.

"Watching Percy getting naked every day. I know you still have feelings for him", said the goddess and sipped her pink drink. "Never thought you'd hook up with the witch-boy though."

"Well, the witch-boy doesn't reject him at least", snarled Alabaster as he walked up to the bar, grabbing Nico by the neck. "Hey, babe. I'm off for today. I'll wait for you at home, okay?"

He kissed the Ghost King full-force on the mouth, aggressive and possessive. Aphrodite smiled amused. She was pretty sure the only reason why Alabaster really wanted Nico was because Nico wanted Percy. In a way, all three of them were self-destructive. Which was probably the only reason they worked, as roommates, friends and brothers in arms.

"When is he getting off?", asked Aphrodite, nodding her head toward Percy.

"Four. Why?", retorted Nico, staring after Alabaster's retreating figure. "Lay off him. He's having enough issues without you screwing with his love-life."

"Is he doing drugs?", asked Aphrodite concerned.

"Fuck off. We're talking about the Golden Boy", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. "He'd never do that to his mom. He just likes to drink a lot and take a customer home for a hard fuck. Blessed when they actually manage to close the door. Sometimes I think I'd have been better off staying in Tartarus than watching all those douches screwing Percy."

"Douches?", repeated Aphrodite, ordering a second drink.

"He likes it 'rough'", muttered Nico darkly. "It's why we didn't work. I _love_ him, I'm not going to hurt him. Al's better for me, I guess. Still, can't let go of Percy. One day, one of his douches is going to take it too far and then he'll need someone to save his fucking life, I tell you."

"You just stay his dark guardian angels in the shadows", smiled Aphrodite amused. "I'll get him someone to satisfy him fully. I have just the right guy at my hands."

"I fear the worst", commented Nico unimpressed.

/break\

Ares glared suspiciously. He couldn't remember the last time Aphrodite had invited him to a strip club. Then again, he was being mopey, wasn't he? With the Titan War and then the Giant War, he had been quite busy and ecstatic. Now everything was peaceful and quiet. Well, on the godly front at least. Not even the Big Three were quarreling these days. It was boring. And the big hero had gone into hiding. Back in the old days, he'd at least get a little argument or a little fight out of the punk, but now he hadn't seen the brat in months.

"I—Is that Percy Jackson?", asked Ares stunned, coughing as he forgot to swallow his beer.

"It is", chimed Aphrodite with a mischievous grin. "You like it? I tracked him down for you."

"You did that? For me? Why?", asked the War God suspiciously.

"Because you need a little distraction... And even I find the way he's swaying his hips distracting."

Ares shook his head, trying to keep from watching that distracting hip-sway Aphrodite was talking about, because she was right. He had scarcely seen something as seductive as the oiled-up body of Percy Jackson, grinding against a silver pole, wiggling that hot, little ass of his.

"I thought you should... take a little vacation. Take a little plaything. Take a little you-time."

"I always liked your way of thinking, woman", grunted Ares amused.

"I'll be down in Los Angeles if you need me", chimed Aphrodite and blew him a kiss. "But take your time. I'll take mine. I'll see you around, darling. Enjoy."

He shook his head at her attics before turning his attention back to Percy. The boy was hot. At one point, those bright, sea-green eyes turned on him and they locked eyes. The brat actually looked lustful. Not an expression Ares would have ever anticipated to see on the punk. Even after Percy was off the stage, Ares stuck around, ordering another drink.

"Hello", whispered a seductive voice into his ear. "You gonna buy me a drink?"

"Fuck, Jackson, when did you become such a beauty?", grunted Ares and ordered a bottle of vodka.

"Wait... L—Lord _Ares_?", asked Percy wide-eyed and sat down. "Fuck."

"Was what I intended to", nodded Ares and pushed a glass over to him. "You off?"

"Yeah", nodded Percy slowly. "What are you doing here? Did my dad send you?"

"Your dad and the others get your whole 'I want some time to myself'-shit. I'm here because Aphrodite brought me here. She thinks you're a good hook-up for me. I need to get laid, apparently. You're hotter than I remember", replied Ares, cocking one eyebrow.

"Subtle flirting there", snorted Percy and emptied the shot-glass. "Another one."

"As you wish, princess", grunted Ares and filled his glass again. "I'm not in for subtle. Your ass is hot. I like the way you move your body. I want you to move that body beneath me."

"Why should I fuck with you?", asked Percy, emptying the next shot.

"Because I'll fuck you harder than any pansy mortal ever will", growled Ares into his ear.

"Why would you want to fuck with me?", continued Percy and leaned in, glass against his lips.

"Because you're hot. You're the great Hero of Olympus. You're uncle Poseidon's little darling. I've had it out for you since you attempted to kick my ass on that beach", replied Ares, voice low.

He licked the shell of Percy's ear, causing the boy to shudder. "Kicked your ass."

"Mh?", grunted Ares confused.

"I didn't _attempt_ to kick your ass, I kicked your ass", corrected the son of Poseidon wickedly and grabbed the bottle, taking a long drink from it. "I hope you last longer in bed than you do on the battlefield, _Lord_ Ares. If you can keep up with me anyway, old man."

"You cheeky, little brat", growled Ares and grabbed Percy around the waist.

"What you going to do about it?", smirked Percy, just to yelp.

Ares threw him over his shoulder. And then he slapped Percy's ass once before getting up.

"I'm going to spank you and then I'm going to fuck you", replied Ares nonchalantly.

Percy chuckled amused as he was carried out of the strip club. Once outside, Ares teleported them right into the middle of Percy's room. A breathless grunt escaped his lips as he was thrown onto the bed. Ares took a moment to roam Percy's body with his eyes. The only thing Percy was wearing was a thong. Blue, of course. Other than that, just body glitter. Ares ripped the thong off.

"Turn around. Ass in the air, brat", ordered Ares in a rough voice.

Throwing a daring smirk at the War God, Percy sat up on all fours. He grew hard just thinking about it. He liked it rough. Maybe to punish himself, or just because it was in his nature. He jumped slightly as the first hit collided with his ass. The broad hand came down hard on his ass, over and over again, until he was squirming and his cock was aching for attention. But Ares just kept spanking him. Percy was panting hard, gasping for air, so breathless from the hard spanking and the arousal. His arms and legs were shaking under his own weight, his mind numb with the need to be fucked when finally, finally, Ares stopped spanking him and flipped him around. Percy just laid there, legs pulled up and spread apart in invitation, dick hard and red and starving for attention. Percy squirmed a little, relishing in the sore feeling of his heated skin scratching against the sheets.

"You going to fuck me now, or what?", dared the son of Poseidon heatedly.

Ares shed his shirt and wow, that was a nice and muscular torso right there. Then he opened his belt, but instead of continuing, he leaned in to kiss Percy. Hard and demanding, splitting Percy's lip in the process. Not that Percy minded, he just moaned into the kiss. Ares grabbed Percy's wrists and pinned them against the headboard and the next thing Percy knew was the sensation of the belt tightening around his twists and the bar of the headboard.

"I don't need you to move that much, princess", grunted Ares, smirking pleased.

He liked the way Percy looked, all tied down and squirming. Licking his lips, Ares got rid of the rest of his clothes. Percy hummed delighted when he saw the big cock pointing at him.

"You going to fuck me with that any time soon, or do you just like to use your words?"

"You are such a brat. I'm going to spend a lot of time spanking you, aren't I?", snorted Ares.

"Hopefully", smirked Percy with half-lid eyes, spreading his legs some more. "Upper drawer."

Ares frowned confused and checked the drawer. Ah. Lube. And a big dildo. Interesting. Uncapping the bottle, he lubed his cock up and knelt between Percy's legs. The boy bucked up demandingly.

"Will you stay still now, punk?", growled Ares annoyed, hand resting on Percy's collarbone.

But all Percy did was shuddering in anticipation. "Tighter. And fuck me. Now."

"Tighter?", repeated the War God confused, but then he slipped his hand up, to rest around Percy's neck, earning him a moan from him. "Oh, you kinky, little whore. Spread your legs."

He tightened his grip on Percy's neck, putting some pressure onto it. Percy moaned, bucking his hips in need. Ares position his cock at Percy's entrance and slowly forced his way into the tightness. Percy winced and whimpered, but made no indications for Ares to stop. If anything, he urged the god on to go faster. Ares grabbed Percy's cock once he was seated completely inside the boy. He started thrusting right away, enjoying the exquisite tightness of the hero beneath him. Percy wiggling in his bonds, moaning and arching his back. Ares tightened his grip on Percy's throat, tighter as he thrust harder. It was more of a fast rut, really. The bed squealed dangerously beneath them as Ares fucked Percy like the teen had never been fucked before in his life. Ares could feel it, in the way Percy moved beneath him, that Percy's orgasm was close. He had Percy's throat in an iron-grip until the boy could barely breath and then some tighter. He knew how long he could hold the kid like this before it was too much and he knew that would be the time he'd need to finish the brat off. With a suffocated wheeze did Percy come, seeing stars from the lack of oxygen, gasping for air as the god released his throat. Percy collapsed in his bonds, still on a complete high from the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, all underlined by the feeling of Ares still moving inside of him. Not that the god lasted much longer. With a grunt did he come too. Percy didn't even notice how Ares untied him, because he was out like a candle the second the cock was pulled out of him. He just barely noticed how he snuggled up to the warm body beside him.

/break\

Waking up was not the most pleasant experience, because what woke him was a stinging pain in his thigh. Yelping, he sat up and stared down at... Ares with a knife, cutting his name into Percy's thigh.

"Are you fucking serious?", groaned Percy annoyed and collapsed back in the cushions.

"Just marking my property", shrugged Ares. "Get dressed and pack a bag."

"What?", asked Percy confused, looking down at the big ARES on his right thigh.

"Aphrodite said I need a vacation and a plaything. I got the plaything. Now about that vacation. We'll take my bike, just ride the roads of, let's say, all fifty states. Maybe Canada, if we feel like it. Sleep in expensive hotels, fuck in them too of course, visit every place you ever wanted to see, gamble in Vegas and ride over the Golden Gate Bridge", offered Ares. "Or are you going to miss your job as a stripper too much to go? Because if that's the case, I can make you strip for me."

"Only if you tip well", snorted Percy and sat up, cocking one eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"I could use a couple of months of vacation", shrugged Ares. "And you've never been out of New York, not outside of a quest at least. What do you say? A little road trip through the US?"

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment and then Ares traced the writing on Percy's leg, making Percy wince and his cock twitch. He had been looking for a dominant lover who wasn't going to treat him like he'd break any second for months now. Years. Because he was already broken, on the inside. And even if not a relationship, at least he'd get a vacation out of this.

"Just let me take a shower and write Alabaster and Nico a note first", said Percy softly.

/break\

Alabaster was relieved when he read the note. Nico was horrified. But both knew that a new start was the best thing for Percy and not having Percy around was the best thing for Nico. And for Alabaster, because he didn't have to worry anymore. Grinning relieved, Alabaster kissed Nico.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
